I Will Always Protect You
by beesandjam
Summary: Adam wants to take Allison to meet a few friends at a club after a large preformance. Will everything go as planned or will trouble arise? Adison fanfic
1. Would you like to go?

**NOTE: This is a friendship Adison fic (just a tad lovey dovey) this is also a dream I had a while back, also, this has Allison's POV and Adam's POV. enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people or anything in this alright!**

Allison's POV: It's 10 pm and the top 10 and I were finally done with our preformances In Los Angeles. The crowd was going mad as we left the stage. I was so tired, and my throat was killing me. I went to the dressing room and took off all my preformance getup and got on some jeans, a plain red shirt, my black jacket, and some flip flops. "Hey Alli, man, what a night!" said Megan. "I know! that crowd was probably the biggest we ALL preformed for!" I said, drinking a water bottle from the cooler. "I'm taking a LONG nap once we get back to the buses!" said Lil. "Agreed." Megan and I replied. "HEY! hurry up! The fans are waiting, and the guys are already out there!" said one of the stage managers. "Alright, bossy!" I said re-applying my mascara. We all left the dressing room, and went outside to greet all of our fans.

Adam's POV: The guy's and I were finally done re-dressing in our regular clothes when we went outside to greet our fans. When I went out, all of these girls were screaming "ADAM! ADAM! OMG! CAN YOU SIGN THIS! MY FRIENDS WILL BE SOOOOooo JEALOUS!" ' Oh, god...' I thought as I signed each and everyone's autographs. One of the girls screamed, "LOOK IT'S ALLISON, MEGAN, AND LIL!!! OMG ALLISON!" I turned around and saw the three girls clobbered with fans. I really wanted to talk to Allison about meeting a few of my friends tonight, since everyone else will hang around town or going to bed, but their were so many people wanting Alli's autograph, that I couldn't get to her. Kris came up from behind me and said, " Hey, Adam, one of the chicks in the crowd want's a pic of us with her." " Huh? oh, sure!" I said. After an hour, the crowd cleared up a bit. I finally got a chance talk to Allison.

Allison POV: Once the girls and I got out, a girl screamed "LOOK IT'S ALLISON, MEGAN, AND LIL!!! OMG ALLISON!" the crowd almost shot my eardrums out! But, I was very happy everyone was excited, so, I just took pictures with the fans, recieved nice gifts, signed autographs, it was exhausting. An hour passed and the crowd of fans were only like ten people now, and man, I almost collapsed! But, someone hugged me from behind and said, "Hey Alli, you awake?" It was Adam. "Oh, kinda..." I said as he kissed me on the cheek. " So, I was wondering, would it be alright if you'd like to meet some friends of mine tonight, they would really like to meet you." he said. I thought about it for a sec, then said "Uh, I'll have to ask my sis, but yea! I'd like to meet them too!" He smiled and said, " Alright, tell me if it's a yes or no. If yes, I'll get you at 12 pm. It's a club-dinner place." "Ok, I'll ask, love you!" I said. "Love you too." He replied as he walked to the buses. "Time to get out of here!" my sister said. "Coming!" I replied as I ran to the buses. 'what will they be like...'

Adam's POV: Allison looked like she was about to fall, so, I hugged her from behind. "Hey Alli, you awake?" I asked kissing her on the cheek. "Oh, kinda..." I asked her, " So, I was wondering, would it be alright if you'd like to meet some friends of mine tonight, they would reallly like to meet you." I said. Allison looked like she was thinking about it. Then she said with a cute expression, "Uh, I'll have to ask my sis, but yea! I'd like to meet them too!" I smiled and said, " Alright, tell me if it's a yes or no. If yes, I'll get you at 12 pm. It's a club-dinner place." Alli said, "Ok, I'll ask, love you!" "Love you too." I replied as I walked to the buses. 'Hope nothing goes wrong...'

Allison's POV: "Hey sis, I got to ask you something." I asked as we were heading to the hotel. "Sure, what's up?" she said. " Adam asked me if him and I could visit a few friends in an hour." " Sis, It's late... but since I'm in charge I think it's alright. Adam better take good care of you, or he'll regret it!" she said. "Thanks sis! I'll get ready and meet him when we get to the hotel!" I grabbed my cell phone and sent a text 'yes! i'll b out side at 11:45.' Once we got to the hotel room, I got on some punk shoes and re-did my hair so it didn't look messy. I got on some deep red lipstick and light red blush. ' Hope they like me' I kept thinking in my head as I got on a necklace Adam gave me during my birthday. I was set. It was 11:45 pm as I went down the staircase and through the front doors. Once I got outside I saw Adam. "Wow..." I said quietly.

Adam's POV: I got on the bus with the rest of the guys. Kris was totally asleep, Matt and Anoop were twittering about the preformance, Mitchel was texting his family, and Danny was half asleep listening to his iPod. I sat next to Matt and Anoop. " So, are you and Allison going out tonight?" asked Matt. " Yeah, I don't know if they'll like her..." I said. "Who's 'they'?" said Anoop. " My boyfriend and a chick friend of mine..." "Ohhh. I really don't know if her sis will let her go with y-" Matt got cut off from my cell phone ringtone "Lovegame." I got a text from Alli saying 'yes! i'll b out side at 11:45.' " We're going tonight..." I said. I went to my bed and changed into a shirt my boyfriend designed with a dragon on it, a black and deep blue jacket, jeans with holes in them, I fixed my hair up, got on some black and blue tinted guyliner, and re-painted my nails. When I got to the hotel, My boyfriend Drake and my friend Danielle pulled in a silver Hybrid. I went up to them and gave them both a hug. " So, when is Allison meeting us?" Drake asked. I checked the clock. " Right about now." I said. We saw Allison run out of the front doors. She looked stuned to see me and my friends. " You look hot." I said.

Allison's POV: " You look hot." He said to me. " Thanks." I said kinda annoyed. " So your Allison, Hi I'm Danielle." A girl with Long hair and a green dress with high heels said to me. I shook her hand and smilled. " Hey Alli, remember me?" It was Adam's boyfriend Drake. " Yeah, nice to see you again." as he gave me a hug. " So, we all ready?" Adam said as we all got into the car. Drake was driving and Danielle was in the passengers seat. Adam and I were in the back. we were all quiet on the way there. A few minutes later we drove to a place with big flashy lights and electro music pumping outside. " Here we are." Drake said as we got out of the car. " I think you'll like the place Alli!" Adam said. I didn't know what to think except to keep it cool as we went inside.

Adam's POV: Allison looked kinda shocked as she replied "Thanks." Danielle introduced herself happily, and Drake re-introduced himself to Allison. It was going perfect so far, everyone liked Allison. "So, we all ready?" I said. We all got in the car and started to drive to one of my fav clubs in LA. Alli looked kinda nervous, so I hugged her and whispered " It's a really cool place." After a few minutes, we finally reached the club. There were flashing lights and awesome techno playing outside. I felt at home. "Here we are." Drake said as I got out and opened Danielle and Allison's doors. " I think you'll like the place Alli!" I said to her as we entered the club.

End of Part 1

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PART 2 WILL BE SOON! :D**


	2. I've got to warn her!

**NOTE: I finally finished part 2! what trouble will happen? hope you enjoy! ( I spellt Michael's name wrong in the first chapter, sorry!) & sorry bout' the long wait!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allison's POV: When we walked in I realized something. I asked Adam, " Don't we need to show our ID's?" Adam replied, " It's like a club, but it really a restraunt. I didn't want to get you in 'trouble' with your sis." "She's not THAT scary!" I said giving him a push. We went to a table with neon lights flashing inside. I sat next to Danielle, and Adam sat next to Drake. " So, how is tour going for you Allison?" Danielle asked me. " Well, so far it's been awesome." I replied. " What about you Adam?" Drake asked. " Oh, same here dude, everythings been good!" Adam said. After a while, a girl with a orange ponytail and skimpy clothes came to us. " Would you guy's like anything to drink?" Danielle ordered wine, Adam and Drake ordered Soda Vodka, and I ordered a 7up since I'm not allowed to drink alcohol. " Alright, it'll be here shortly." she said as she walked away from our table.

Adam's POV: As we walked in, Allison had a strange look on her face. She asked me, " Don't we need to show our ID's?" ' I forgot to tell her!' I thought. " It's like a club, but it really a restraunt. I didn't want to get you in "trouble" with your sis." I said, making quotation marks on trouble. "She's not THAT scary!" Alli said, giving me a push. We all sat down where my friends and I normally sit. Danielle asked Allison a few questions and she happily answered them. I wasn't really paying attention. Then Drake asked me, " What about you Adam?" " Oh, same here dude, everythings been good!" remembering what the question is. After some time, the waitress came over to see what we'd like to drink. " I'll have the best wine you have here." Danielle said. " Adam and I will have Soda Vodka's." Drake said. " I'll have a 7up." Allison said. " Alright, it'll be here shortly."

Allison's POV: After a few minutes, our drinks finally got here. It was really silent for a while, Untill a remix of "Don't Trust Me" started playing. "Hey you guy's want to dance?" asked Adam. "Yeah! Come Alli, It'll be fun!" Danielle said grabbing my arm. We all just made a circle and danced around. We all were screaming "Shush girl! Shut your lips! Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips!" Flashing lights, smoke, It was awesome!

"Hey guys, I'm going to re-apply my mascara, I'll be right back." I said. "Ok Alli, hurry back though!" said Adam.

Adam's POV: Danielle and I were talking about the vancouver bra incident, when our drinks finally arrived. We were all quiet for a few minutes, then "Don't Trust Me" started blasting. "Hey you guy's want to dance?" I asked as everyone was getiing in the mood. We all got out of the table and made our way to the center of the stage. We were all screaming the lyrics and having fun. Allison looked like she was having a lot of fun. "So, how do you like it here?" I asked her. " It's awesome dude!" "Great!" I said giving her a kiss on the head. "Hey guys, I'm going to re-apply my mascara, I'll be right back." she said. "Ok Alli, hurry back though!" I replied as she vanashed through all the dancers. Danielle walked up to me with a scared look on her face and whispered in my ear. " I think there here..." "Who?" " You know! the ones from three years ago, Sean and Keith!" "Shit! I've got to warn Alli!"

Allison's POV: I finally got all my makeup back on, and checked the time. 'I better tell Adam we should get back!' I thought as I got out of the bathroom. As I was walking back to Adam, this skinny guy with blonde hair and red streaks and a large guy with brown hair came up to me. " Your that bitch from American Idol aren't you?" the skinny one said. " What did you just call me!?" I asked. " Listen whore, Don't you know Adam!" the large one said. "I'm not telling... BASTARDS!!!" I screamed. " That's it!!!!" the large one screamed. The skinny one kicked me in the face and the large one punched me in the gut as hard as he could. Blood gushed from my mouth as I fell to the ground. "ALLISON!!!" Adam screamed. But I lost conciousness as my vision got blurred as I saw Adam running at the two.

End of part 2.


	3. I will always protect you

**Poor Allison! :( so anywho, sorry for the long wait... I had stuff I had 2 do... Trust me, It gets better! I dream weirdo things don't I? :3 enjoy the final chapter!------------------------------------------------------------**

Adam's POV: A few minutes past, and Allison wasn't anywhere. ' Where is she?' I thought as I searched. After a few more minutes past searching for Alli, I heard Allison scream "I'm not telling... BASTARDS!!!" Sean and Keith confronted her about me. Sean and Keith were in theatre with me, and they were the worst people. They were always jealous of me, and wanted to get rid of me for good. One day, they confronted me to fight. Those jackasses... I won the fight by only a scratch. They quit theatre after the fight promising themselves they would get revenge for that day, even by destroying everything I love around me. Sean grabbed her hair and kicked her straight across the face, and Keith punched her to the ground. Danielle and others screamed as I watched in horror."ALLISON!!!!!" I screamed as I ran straight toward her unconcious body. Keith got in the way screaming "There you are bastard!!" I didn't listen to his dumb remarks. I ran full speed at Keith, punching him as hard as I could in the gut. As he stumbled in pain, I turned and ran for Sean. He looked shocked and horrified. I punched him hard in the face. "You too... GET THE HELL OUT!!! NEVER HURT ANYONE I LOVE AGAIN YOU BASTARDS!!!" I never felt this angry before... Horrified at my anger, they bolted out of there like scared cats. I walked toward Allison to check if she was waking up. " Allison..." Her eyes slowly opened.

Allison's POV: I woke up to see Adam holding me, trying to wake me up. "Allie!" he said. I looked around... Drake and Danielle, as well as the whole clube were looking at us... 'Damn... this isn't good. the paparazzi could get here!' I got out of Adam's grip. I tried to make my way to the front door. The pain was intense on my chest. I held my chest making it outside, stumbling trying to make it out of there. Tears rolled down my eyes as I avoided paparazzi and made it into an allyway. I sat down on a wall in pain and cried. I heard Adam following me screaming "Alli!" He turned the corner and saw me on the ground. "Allison..."

Adam's POV: " Adam..." she said waking up... "Thank god..." I whispered. She looked around, and got out of my grip. She ran out, trying to get out of everyones way. " Allison.." I said. I looked around to see a lot of people crowded around the scene. There were only a few broken glasses and picture frames. " Damn.." "Uh... Drake, Danielle, sorry for ruining the night... I'll pay for everything, I need to get Allison." I said. " Alright.." Drake said as I handed him $150. I got out of the crowd and outside. I saw Allison struggling down the street as she past a corner. "Alli!" I screamed as she was turning the corner. I ran around the corner and saw her in a allyway in tears. I confronted her and got down infront to her. "Allison..." I said.

Allison's POV: Adam got down infront of me. " Are you ok?" he said. "I'm feeling kinda better.." I said looking down to see a small bruise on my chest. " How's my face?" I asked. "It's only scraped... You look great.. I'm sorry for the trouble, maybe next time we can go somewhere not so troublesome..." he said. "Yeah..." I said. "Maybe this will help..." He put his hand on the wall and the other on my cheek as we kissed. I felt myself blushing. When our lips separated, he said "I will always protect you, no matter what.." "Yeah..." I said, kinda shocked. As he helped me up he said " Let's get Drake and Danielle and get back to the hotel.." " let's go..." I said in pain. " Now, what will I say to your sis?" he said jokingly " I'll tell her." I said kinda laughing as we walked down the street.

**THE END **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** And then I woke up! :3 anyways... Thanks for reading! Adam and Allison are going to kill me! :D Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
